Head-mounted display devices (also called herein head-mounted displays) are gaining popularity as means for providing visual information to a user.
The use cases of head-mounted display devices include virtual reality and augmented reality, in which computer-generated images or objects are presented to a user. For virtual and augmented reality operations, head-mounted display devices often include light sources and a variety of optical components for modulating the light to be displayed to a user. Such optical components can increase the size and weight of the head-mounted display devices, which can reduce the user satisfaction of such devices.